


Undivided

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everybody finds out, showering together, tim almost dies from embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Everybody knows.Also maybe Jay and Tim are in love a little bit.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 28
Kudos: 326





	Undivided

"—well then don't get caught and tortured," Stephanie told Damian exasperatedly.

All the bats were in the Cave for a meeting, and Damian was not too happy about the risks of his role in the plan for dealing with the mass Arkham breakout.

"I'm just saying," he said. "Why can't _Drake_ be the one to risk getting tortured? He likes it."

Tim had unfortunately been taking a sip of water right as Damian had said that, and choked rather dramatically. Jason whacked him on the back, and he coughed hard several times.

"What?" Tim finally got out, his eyes watering. "How in the hell would _you_ know that?"

"Oh," Damian said expressionlessly — the evil little demon would've just sat there and watched him choke to death, wouldn't he have? "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Tim tried to suppress the blush that was blooming on his cheeks. "You are the _worst_. Don't you understand that some people like to keep things _private?_ "

"Well you should do a better job. If you and Todd hooking up was supposed to be a secret too, you _suck_ at it."

Tim flushed darker red. " _Who told you about that?_ " He hissed.

"Wait, wait," Duke cut in. " _What_ now? Are you serious? Did everybody else know about this?"

"Yeah," everybody said at the same time.

" _Jeez_ , didn't you get curtains after the incident with me? How many people walked in on you two?" Dick asked.

"Holy shit, you walked in on them? _How?_ " Stephanie demanded. "I mean I showed up at the wrong time, but not like _that_."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was kinda my fault, I prob'ly shouldn'ta shown up in the bedroom window unannounced."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Tim said, his face buried in his hands, and he felt Jason pat his thigh consolingly under the table.

"No, no, if I had to go through the stress of finding out the way I did, I wanna know how everybody _else_ found out," Stephanie said.

"CCTV," Barbara offered. "Months ago. And I'm never going to be able to unsee it."

Cass shrugged. "Body language."

Stephanie looked to Bruce, and he grimaced. "I'd rather not say."

She laughed. "Oh that totally means he saw them boning."

Duke shook his head. "I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't know."

"Okay, have mercy, I think Timmy's gonna pass out," Jason finally said, squeezing Tim's thigh under the table, although he was looking more amused than anything.

"Zsasz is gonna catch me and slit my throat and then you'll all be sorry," Tim muttered into his hands.

Jason snorted. "Drama doesn't suit you, babe. You'll live."

"Unfortunately." Tim grumbled darkly.

"Look at it this way: now that everybody already knows we're dating, we're free to torture them with that information as much as we want. And I can finally explain my, quite frankly _brilliant_ , pun that was _wasted_ on your ungrateful ass."

 _Dating_. Tim's brain felt like it'd just been forcibly shut off and rebooted like an old ass desktop that wasn't cooperating.

"Please don't," Dick said. "I'd like to be treated like an old timey lady with a weak constitution — in danger of fainting at the slightest hint of a profane statement."

Jason chuckled. "You say that like I wouldn't get _great_ enjoyment out of watching you faint."

"Wait, is that what you were laughing about when I came over?" Stephanie asked. "What was the pun?"

"Are we?" Tim interrupted, finally getting control over his voice. "Dating?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "Well yeah. Are we _not?_ 'Cause I gotta say it looks an awful lot like it from here."

"Oh." Tim said. "I— ...yeah, okay, yeah. That checks out."

Jason snorted and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together and setting their hands back on Tim's thigh.

"So, are we gonna get back to the Arkham breakout thing or what?" He asked the rest of the room.

He and Tim stayed holding hands for the rest of the meeting.

• × •

Zsasz did not, in fact, murder Tim. Thankfully.

Jason and Tim were beyond exhausted, however, when they climbed into the window in the early hours of the morning.

They took a shower together, and it was a sign of how tired they were that it didn't turn into anything more. Tim almost fell asleep while Jason was rubbing shampoo into his hair.

It wasn't long before they were stumbling back into the bedroom and falling into bed, wet hair and all.

Tim curled up against Jason's chest, sliding a leg between Jason's as Jason pulled the covers up over their bare skin. Jason pressed a kiss to the top of his head and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Night, babybird," he whispered.

"Night."

"Love you."

Tim felt his heart stutter. "Yeah?" He couldn't help asking.

"Mhmm," Jason hummed, already halfway to sleep.

"Love you too," Tim whispered back, a deep, sunshiney feeling spreading in his chest.

He closed his eyes and nosed closer against Jason's chest, breathing deeply. He felt warm and secure and _safe_.

So this was love.


End file.
